The One Where Cedric was Mistaken with Edward
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Everyone Live!AU. All Cedric wanted when he entered Central Perk in New York city was to buy a cup of coffee to start his morning. Was that too much to ask for without getting a whole bunch of strange questions asked?


**Hey everyone! This story was brought to you by Foreign Exchange: International Cooperation assignment, Friendship Frenzy, and Herbology Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Foreign Exchange: International Cooperation assignment: Task 1 - Write about making a deal/agreement**

**Friendship Frenzy: (Fandom/crossover/AU) Friends**

**Herbology Club: Plot 2 (dialogue) "Can I ask you kind of a weird question?" **

**Warning for crossover with Friends and slight bit out of character. It's been a while since I've seen Friends. Word count is 683 words. I hope you all enjoy The One Where Cedric was Mistaken for Edward.**

All Cedric wanted when he entered Central Perk in New York city was to buy a cup of coffee to start his morning. Was that too much to ask for without getting a whole bunch of strange questions asked?

Cedric certainly didn't think so as he walked towards the counter and the bleached blond man standing behind it. Passing the big red couch with matching chairs he could catch snippets of the occupants conversation.

"It's him," a blonde woman said pointing towards someone Cedric assumed was behind him. "I know it's him. I've seen that movie millions of times. Isn't it him, Rachel?"

The woman with sandy hair and an apparent eye for fashion looked up towards where her friend was pointing. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"It is him," she confirmed.

"Who?" asked the dark haired Italian man sitting at the end of the couch.

"Edward Cullen," the blonde said frantically pointing towards the same spot she'd pointed to before. "Edward Cullen. He's right there."

"Like Twilight, Edward Cullen?" one of the other two men asked. "Isn't he supposed to be in Seattle or something? What did he just decide to stop in for a bite or something?" The man started laughing at his own joke.

"Why don't we just go and ask him?" the dark haired woman with her back to the doorway asked the group at large. "Instead of sitting here talking and pointing."

"Let get this right," a nerdy looking dark haired man said, "you want one of us to go up to a total stranger and ask him if he's a fictional character? Is that what I'm gathering?"

"Yes, Ross," the one who had been called Rachel said in an annoyed voice. "That is exactly what we want."

An argument started up amongst the group of apparent friends as Cedric finally made it to the counter. The bleached blond man was staring open mouthed like the blonde woman from the group of bickering friends had been.

"Hello," Cedric said in a friendly manner.

"H...hello," man said, more like stuttered.

Cedric found himself wondering if all Muggles were this strange when they were confronted by perfectly normal people. All these lot could seem to do was gape and stare. All he wanted was some coffee.

"Don't you want to take my order, Gunther?" he asked pointedly, to suggest the man behind the counter should get to doing his job.

"You know my name?" Gunther whisper asked in shock.

"It's on your nametag." Cedric pointed towards the nametag clearly stating the man's name as Gunther. "That being said. I'll take a cup of coffee black and a blueberry muffin to go please."

Gunther nodded, eyes still wide in shock. Backing away from the counter he raced off to fetch the coffee.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind Cedric, "I'm Chandler Bing. Can I ask you kind of a weird question?"

"A weird question?"

Chandler nodded.

"Go ahead."

"My friends and I, basically the girls, were wondering if you were Edward Cullen?" Chandler asked.

Cedric sighed. He'd gotten that everywhere he went here in America. Whoever would have thought he'd get confused with Edward Cullen.

"No," Cedric said. "I'm not."

"Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen," the blonde woman said racing over. "Did he say he was Edward Cullen, Chandler?"

"No, he didn't, Pheebs," Chandler said. "It's just a nice man that looks Edward Cullen."

"But…"

"I'll make you a deal," Cedric said, looking at the two and then over at the group watching them. "If you promise not to tell a single soul you saw me, I might be able to convince my third cousin on my Mum's side to come and visit you lot. What do you say?"

"It's deal," Phoebe said, grabbing Cedric's hand and shaking.

"Coffee and muffin for Cedric Diggory," Gunther called.

"That's me," Cedric said, waving goodbye as collected his breakfast and walked out the door. The sounds of an excited squeal could be heard even through the door. "Muggles, I swear," Cedric said as he walked off down the street towards his hotel.

**I hope you all enjoyed The One Where Cedric was Mistaken for Edward as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
